


Black Canary and the Avengers

by CommanderRogers17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And in my world she won't be, Because Laurel was treated like shit on Arrow, Crossover, DC/Marvel crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRogers17/pseuds/CommanderRogers17
Summary: Laurel Lance died. Or she thought she did, but it turns out her life was only just beginning in Star City, only to be continued in the heart of New York City. Except its not the world she knows, she's crossed universes all together.





	1. Laurel Lance cheated death

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I've been an avid RPer for a long time now, and I decided to dabble in solo writing. Laurel Lance is someone I haved looked up to for a very long time and her death destroyed me, so finally I've sort of come up with something I wanted to try to write. 
> 
> Also, I have not read Doctor Strange, nor do I know him very well so his mention is only in the first chapter, at least right now is it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy my work.

Laurel felt that arrow go through her chest. She felt every move it made inside her body as she had tried to scream, tried to move... but Darhk had a hold of her. Hold of all of them with his magic but as soon as that arrow went in.. she felt the release of her body and hit the ground, soon feeling Oliver picking her up and transporting her out. She remembered her conversation with him before she passed on, begging him not to let her be the last Canary, and it was shortly after she had passed...

You can imagine her surprise when of course she was watching it all happen again, exactly as she had remembered and still dressed in her hospital gown. "What... what the hell is this?" She breathed, watching her final moments and then it was like a projector had shut off. It was so dark she could barely see even herself before suddenly she woke up, gasping and sitting up. The room she was in was completely unfamiliar, as was the air around her. It felt... calm.

"You need not be afraid, Laurel." Came a voice, calm and strong. "It is a long story but the short version is simple. Your life was cut short, but you have a greater purpose to the world, to all the worlds and universes existing under our watchful eye. We hadn't intervened anytime before because you had ways of coming back from death, but after your friend Nyssa had destroyed your last lazarus pit, we saw it necessary." the voice said again before he entered her room, his cape settling behind him as he stopped in the doorway. "My name is Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. And I know all about you, Black Canary." he hummed softly.

Laurel was completely out of it, listening and watching the man before her spout off about her. When he stopped, she was aware enough finally to speak herself and she took a breath. "So you're telling me that I did die, I remember that correctly... and you came from this universe to mine and saved me by bringing me here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why not leave me in my own then? I mean... I don't..."

"Your life was over. Certain events in time are fixed, and they must not be messed with. Once you died, I was able to bring you into the astral plane and reconnect you to the world, basically. You have a special purpose, Laurel.. and what that is, its unclear yet. But your destiny now lays here, in our world." he smiled a little. "Are you ready to begin your new journey?"

Laurel watched him and just shook her head, slipping out of the bed she was laying in and stood shakily, watching him. "Hold up here cowboy. What the hell am I going to do? I have no money, no job, no place to live... I mean you ripped me from my world, which I'm still trying to get used to, and then you ask me if I'm ready?" She paused, swallowing hard. "You are not going to throw me into something blindfolded here." she said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Strange just gave a smirk and snapped his fingers, the world around her melting before she stood in a nicely decorated apartment and staring at a wall. She jumped a little and fell back, looking around at her new home. She got up slowly and took a deep breath before she went to look around, unsure entirely of what happened. As she looked around she slowly began to remember small things. She had coworkers, she was a DA for the NYPD... she had friends and people who she went out with occasionally. She stumbled into her bedroom and she took in a sharp breath when she saw the pictures of Sarah and Oliver, Diggle and Thea. Her father and mother, even some of Caitlin, Cisco and Barry. 

She continued to look through her room until she reached her closet where she opened the doors and looked at her clothes. Same things she'd have worn before. She reached for the light switch next to the closet, thinking she was turning on the light but when she flipped it, there was a sound of an electronic door opening behind her clothing. She pushed them aside and saw crack up the wall, straight and clean. She pushed it open slowly and saw her suit, completely clean and untouched, even her collar and batons neatly concealed in a secret case behind her closet. This comforted her, seeing her suit and gear. She could still be Black Canary.. she could still try and do some good. 

It only took her until after she ate something for dinner that night to figure out what had happened. Whoever that Doctor Strange person had been, he had given her a life. He had fabricated memories and time to give her a small leg up in this new world. She wanted to know what her great purpose was, what she was supposed to accomplish here, and why she couldn't just have been saved and still be living with Ollie and Thea and her friends, but she felt a sense of trust. After she'd ate she decided to suit up and do a little patrol work, get herself back out onto the streets and try to do some good again.

Being out on the streets helped to clear her mind. With every scream she let out and every hit she delivered, she was beginning more and more to feel like this would be okay. By day she resumed her normal DA activities, and by night she was back out in black and helping make the streets of New York safer. She'd been seeing news reports here and there of other heros in the city but he'd paid no mind to them, she didn't need to. She was used to a different way of operations, and she planned to follow that still in her solo career. It wasn't until one night a few weeks after she'd begun going out as Black Canary in the new city that she had attracted some unwanted attention.

She had let out a loud scream, scaring the group muggers, before she jumped down from the Fire Escape she'd been watching from and leaping into action. She was able to take them down fairly quick and she'd gotten the guys wallet back. She waited for him to leave before she was about to take off in the other direction when suddenly an iron suit landed before her, much like her friend Ray Palmers but different still, better almost. She took a step back, and held her baton tight. "Who are you?" she growled.

Tonys faceplate lifted and he rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows who I am by now, honey. Better question is who are you?"....


	2. Laurel Lance meets Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back out into the field without doing her research, Laurel gets in a little over her head when she meets the Man of Iron himself, Tony Stark and has to get herself out of a tricky situation. Knowing her though, she does it flawlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see this story is going over well with people and that makes my heart so happy!! Thank you guys, I hope you continue to love this story!

Laurel listened to the mans voice as she stood there, ready to attack, but something strange happened then. One moment she was standing there in front of the man in an iron suit and the next... she was back to the night she first went out with Sara's gear. She remembered tossing the sonic device at the crooks and then jumping in, kicking one in the head and knocking the other one down. She remembered him asking who the hell she was and she smirked. Shaking it off and coming back into the present moment, Laurel smirked again at Tony. "I'm the justice no one can run from." she purred softly. "Got a problem with me stopping low lifes?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and turned to look for a moment to see the empty allyway and then looked back, chuckling as he saw the men clearly bigger than her on the ground with their ass handed to them. "Look blonde we got a problem here and its you. As much as a love a blond in leather, you've been making quiet the scene in the news lately and I'm one of the guys you want to impress right now." He flashed a grin. "Past few nights the news has been picking up on stories of a woman who was seen fleeing as the authorities arrived... blonde hair, black leather and a police baton on her hip. You seem to the fit the description pretty well."

Laurel rasied an eyebrow, watching the man closely and swallowing hard. "So? Something wrong with trying to defend my home?" she fired back. In Star City, it was her, Oliver, Diggle and Thea. Of course there was Barry and his crew and her Sara and the legends but never had either of them tried to stop each other like this. She wasn't entirely sure how to go about this other than fight or flight. "Are you the authority on someone going out and trying to help the world have a little bit of hope?" she added, slowly reaching for her baton.

"No, but I do know the authority on that matter and believe me. You don't wanna deal with him. He's got an eye patch, generally unpleasant person, blad, old... the list goes on. I'm giving you one last warning. Stop now, or you will be made to stop." Tony said calmly before he caught her hand moving to her hip for her baton. The faceplate slide down then, the eyes glowed to life and he put his hand up, the reactor glowing and whirring. "You know I'm in a fully loaded suit, right? You can see that, can't you?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You do know what a distraction is don't you?" She grinned before taking in a deep breath and then letting out a scream. The device around her neck working in perfect sync with her vocal cords just as she remembered it used to, and at its full force as well. She watched as Tony flew back a few feet, watching him hit the ground and watching his suit spark and spasm as the frequency made the suit malfunction. She could see the light in his chest begin to dim and then the glass shatter, the suit locking into place finally when she stopped and took a slow breath. "Black Canary, by the way." She hummed before she ran at him, using her baton and smashing it across the head of the suit, enough to pop the faceplate off and she continued running, until she was able to disappear down the ally.

For Tonys part, he'd not been expecting the scream. The news hadn't been able to really catch anything on her scream but as soon as he'd heard it, he felt like his head was splitting into two. It pierced through the suit and through his eardrumbs like the sound of nails on a chalkboard one hundred times over. He could feel the suit locking up and all he could do was grit his teeth and scream out on his own as he was completely paralyzed to the sound of the womans scream. Inside the suit had gone dark, the joins had all locked up and he was stuck, completely frozen under the sound of the womans cry and when it stopped, it kept ringing on in his ears for a few moments more. He felt the hit to the side of his head, not helping the splitting headache he had now any but the fresh air from the missing faceplate did. He regained a little bit of mobility to look and watch her running off before she disappeared and he just huffed. "What the hell was that?" he breathed to himself. "JARVIS.. I want you to run every scan for Black Canary." He huffed before he just laid there, trying to get his head back together.

Laurel was quick in running, turning down a different ally everytime and avoiding climbing up to the rooftops. If the man could fly, she'd want to avoid them but it was nice to see her Canary Cry was dependable against him. As she ran she kept thinking about the Avengers... about whoever the hell that guy was and what he was talking about knowing the authority on being a hero. Was there such a thing? She hated to admit it but she needed Felicity right now, someone who could have warned her of what she was going into everyday now. She managed to make it near the backally of her apartment and she went up onto the fire escape before she climbed into her home through her window and then locked it tight.

She was slow in removing her gear that night, going right to her fridge after she took off her mask and getting box of chinese from the other night. She then slipped the device off her neck and went to her couch to turn on her computer and begin a night of research. Iron Man came up first, with tons of pictures and video clips, even interviews of the man behind the suit. Next was Captain America, then Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Scarlet Witch and the list went on... She was really in over her head here and for a moment she wanted to just crumple and put her things away for good. Maybe this new life was supposed to be a restart? No Black Canary... just DA's work. She took a bite of her food and looked down next to her computer to see her mask and she picked it up slowly, looking it over, remembering everything.

She remembered all the times Oliver and the rest of them tried to stop her, she remembered the many times she'd almost given up fully.. but she also remembered the times she felt alive going out. Every time someone called her the Black Canary, every time someone recognized her and felt safer. Knowing she was making a different in the world. She had been a beacon of hope in Star City, never taking no for an answer no matter who it had been. She sure as hell wasn't taking no here. After she'd done her research for the night, finished eating and taken off her suit she'd showered and went to slip into bed for the night. She had a few cases tomorrow to look into but after her research tonight she'd seen something on a woman named Natasha Romanoff. She had a case or two with that name on there somewhere. 

The only thing she knew for sure was tomorrow would be an interesting day.


End file.
